Red Panther team
Background A mercenary team specialized in neutralizing terrorism, Namely going into Baltic States and Middle Eastern areas and partially funded by Interpol and Mossad,this all female team consists of 4 members with a background in a specific field. RP1. Lani Green, an 27 year old African-American who grew up in Chicago and lost her father to a Jihadi. She dedidcates her life to fighting off terror of any kind often to the point of irrationality. She posses skill in Judo, Krav Maga and Kung Fu. She has a motherly instinct towards her team and will go out of her way to protect them. RP2: Andrea Johannsen, a beautiful, beige haired 23 year old South African scientist who often makes weapons for the team to aid in combat and is also the tech support girl for her team. Despite her many skills, she often doubts herself on her lack of combat though her team supports her skills in weapons making. As such Andrea has a tendency to get captured a lot though can usually escape on her own. RP3:Kimiko Horikawa, the Illegitimate 21 year old daughter of a Yazuka boss, she intends to make right where her father went wrong. The saboteur of the team, Kimiko Has skills in making unusual means of sabotage and espionage such as modifying existing items such as hair combs, boxes with fruit and pens with explosives to kill enemies and distract while she gains info for her team to invade enemy territories, Kimiko also has a fancy for Soft Vinyl monster toys and usually carries around a couple with for comfort. However, these toys usually have a weapon built in. She bears a modified Marusan Daimajin vinyl that has a small gun built in the chest and a Bullmark Giant Robo vinyl with a switch that can emit a deadly electric shock to enemies. She does have a temper however and it can often cloud her judgement on issues with her team. RP4: Srey Sam. The youngest member of the team at age 20 , Srey lost her family due to confict in her native village in Cambodia and was sold as a sex slave before escaping 4 years prior to joining the RP team, Srey is filled with vengeance to kill her slavers though is usually kept at bay by her teammates from going off mission to kill anyone standing in her and the teams way. She is close friends with Kimiko. and often work together on some missions. Weapons The team possesses miniature ball point pens that served as radio communicators and can also summon a virtual drone for scouting areas and can snipe guards and compromise enemy bases security. They each possess sawed off .44 Magnums and a supply of grenades and ammo to help. The team drives around in a modified RV with satellite equipment (which Andrea or Srey usually man), living quarters, a dining hall and a C-Band satellite TV reciever and Wi-Fi. It also had 3 AI manned machine guns and a AI manned 4 salvo missile launcher stored in a trailer and in the headlights of the vehicle. In addition, the team also has a very unusual piece of technology that neither INTERPOL nor Mossad would like known; The team each possess a teleporter to get out of certain situations and travel to any location to save costs of flight travel and money. Presumably the US, Israel and other nations helped develop it though it remains a secret on how it works and how to make it. Trivia * The Red Panther team and characters are free to use, however they must give Joel Endrizzi credit for the creation of these characters when using them. * The Red Panther team were apart of a Open Source Science Fiction universe series created by Joel Endrizzi, better known on DeviantART as DaimosZ. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Powered Characters